People and businesses try to advertise on new media, or try to explore/use new/innovative methods, to find new channels to reach consumers and potential buyers, or try to do those tasks more efficiently and/or with less cost.
One advertising method is on automobiles. Automobiles are mobile, and thus, they can carry the information about a product or advertisement to different parts of a city or a country, presenting a large audience for the ad or product (or service or brand). Advertisements can be attached to an automobile through the license plate feature, but to be able to sell license plate frame based advertising, it is preferred that one can validate and verify the correct placement/mounting of a license plate frame advertisement at a given location over time. This is useful because the license plate fixture is one of the only few standardized aspects of vehicles that can be used to mount advertisements. However, without verification of the ad placement, it is difficult to sell advertisements on third-party vehicles based on time and location.
Some of the related art are listed below:
US20100036739, Mobile Billboard Advertising System and Apparatus
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,291, License Plate Frame with Detachable Display Panels
20080162154, System and Method for Vehicle Advertising Network
In this disclosure, we present a system and method for validation of correct ad placement on a license plate frame and verification of ad location over time.